Illumination devices, such as light bulbs and light emitting diodes (LEDs), are a ubiquitous component of modern life, and many of these devices are installed in elevated or similarly difficult-to-access locations. Sometimes this is done to cast light over a wider area or simply to place the illumination device in a location that is out of the way (e.g., recessed in a ceiling or above a gymnasium). However, in almost all instances, these illumination devices have a limited lifespan, and the ability to be replaced is an integral, if often difficult, requirement for any assembly including such a device. As a result, it is often necessary to elevate a worker, or use an extending tool, to remove an old illumination device and install its replacement.